la ultima batalla
by ale.23
Summary: ¿porque a veces el destino es tan cruel..? Final feliz:D
1. Rojos

Todo paso tan de repente que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que ocurria...sentía que mi vida pasaba delante de mis ojos, mis hermanos al igual que yo eramos manipulados por him nuestro cuerpo ya no nos respondía no importarse cuanto tratasamos...

"B-Brick..." mencionaste mi nombre débilmente,no respondí no podía la estaba matando..y no podia dejar de hacerlo,me sonreirste aun con una inocente sonrisa y me dijiste las palabras mas deseadas de mi corazón sin embargo una apuñalada a mi corazón al escucharlas las siguiente..."T-Te amo siempre lo he hecho..."dijiste cerrando lentamente tus hermosos ojos rosas mientras tu respiración disminuida...¿como llegamos a esto? pensé mientras que una lagrima salia de mi ojo y caia

Supongo que el destino a veces es cruel...la razón por la que fuimos creado fue para matarlas, sin embargo yo al igual que mis hermanos empezamos a cambiar,nos mostraron que no todo era odio..si no que había algo mas en este mundo que eso...gracias a ti cambie,un nuevo sentimiento se desarrollo dentro de nosotros,pero decidimos guardarlo para **siempre,**si Him lo descubría seguramente nos mataría o peor aun las mataria a ustedes...

Entonces lo guardariamos si ustedes viven y son felices no nos importaría mas nada,ni siquiera nuestras vidas..con el único medio de llamarles la atención cometimos travesuras una tras otra, me encantaba ver como inflabas tu rosadas mejillas como una niña pequeña no podía evitar soltar una pequeña risita,mientras que mi corazón se aceleraba mas rapido de lo usual...creí que duraría para siempre,pero...supongo que no podemos tener todo lo que queremos ¿cierto?

Him llego con sus usuales planes pero esta vez habia algo diferente..ojala lo hubiera notado

"Finalmente llego el día chicos, el día en que denominaremos el mundo...la ultima batalla"dijo Him con una sonrisa

"¿enserio..?" trato Butch de seguir le el juego aun sabiendo que como siempre fallarían

"si" dijo Him con la misma sonrisa

"¡al fin lo lograremos!¡despues la superbobas ya ni siquiera queran vernos a la cara!"dije siguiendo también el juego

"¡van a estar muy frustradas!"dijo Butch alegremente

"¡si!¡ya lo quiero ver!"finalmente dijo Boomer

"¿huh?¿quien dijo que ellas podían vivir?como he dicho esta sera la ultima batalla donde solamente sobrevivirá uno"dijo serio Him bromeaba ¿cierto?

"¡¿que?!"dijimos los tres sorprendidos

"¿tenemos que..."dijo Boomer con pánico

"...matar a las..."dijo en shock Butch

""...a las superbobas?"finalmente termine de decir yo en shock

"eso es correcto,esta sera la ultima batalla"dijo Him con una gran sonrisa llena de malicia no bromeaba...

"¡nos negamos!¡no lo hare!"dijo Butch derrepente nosotros asentimos

"oh,por eso no se preocupen,si no quieren hacerlo entonces...solamente usare sus cuerpos durante un rato"dijo Him

Mi vista se nublo,caí al suelo...me dolía mucho mi cuerpo lo siguiente que sabia era que yo y mis hermanos estábamos matando a las PPG,nuestros cuerpos siendo controlados...misteriosamente aquel día estaba lloviendo...que irónico ¿no?

Te tome del cuello y te empece ahorcar mientras que te presionaba contra el trozo de un edificio roto,al principio oponias resistencia sin embargo después de un rato dejaste de forcejear con grandes heridas en tu cuerpo y con la falta de oxigeno tenias en tu cuerpo te era imposible,sin embargo no me veias para nada con odio sino con dulzura..¡¿como me puedes mirar así aunque soy yo quien te esta matando?! eso solo provoca que mi corazón duela...¿que hize mal para que las cosas terminaran así? de tus ojos vi lagrimas caer,sabias que no te quedaba mucho tiempo...

Tus hermanas no estaban en mejores condiciones tampoco...vi también como mis hermanos derramaban unas cuantas lagrimas en vano no podamos hacer nada Him veia toda la escena alegremente nosotros lo mirábamos con odio,no podía evitar hacer que unas cuantas lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos,acariciaste un poco mi cabello me dedicaste aquella sonrisa y aquellas palabras para luego depositar un pequeño beso en mis labios debilmente pero aun se sentía los sentimientos de aquel beso..te separase y caíste débilmente hacia esa roca en la cual te estaba ahorcando unos momentos atrás,la majia de Him se desvaneció,Him queria que sufriremos...

"¡no mueras!aun no puedes...yo...¡no te he dicho aun lo que sentía!"dije moviéndote de un lado a otro "¡despierta!¡porfavor...!" la bese apasionadamente en su ahora un poco fríos labios mientras gritaba"¡Te amo!" tu cinturón,tu símbolo se empezaba a quebrar,sangrabas mucho..te abrace fuerte mente,mis lagrimas ahora si no paraban tu insignia se apagaba lentamente...

"¿p-porque..a-aveces el d-destino es tan cruel...?"murmuraste aun seguias viva... te abrace aun mas fuerte,definitivamente no planeaba soltarse

"¡no te vayas!por favor...¡no mueras!"dije aun mas fuerte"¡te amo!"

"¿s-sabes?d-desde el primer momento q-que t-te vi me e-enamore de ti...e-enamorarme de ti fue la mejor d-decision que he hecho..."dijiste debilmente"gracias..."

"¡no me digas 'gracias'! a causa mía estas muriendo..¡¿sabias?!"dije alterado

"n-no fue tu culpa...aun si fuera tuya...te seguiría amando..."

"¡¿como lo sabes?!"

"porque...así de fuerte es el amor..."

"¿eh?"

"no...importa cuanto...te dañe..o lastime...lo seguirás amando...estúpido ¿no? pero...esa es una de las...mejores características del ser humano..."dijiste con una sonrisa"Te amo y siempre lo haré...adiós..."dijiste derramando por ultimo una lagrima y cerrando los ojos siguiendo con la misma sonrisa "T-Te amo siempre lo he hecho...a-adios...porfavor sigue viviendo..."

"¡No!¡no mueras por favor!"

No importaba cuanto te suplique nunca me respondiste...**nunca**

**Despues de eso mis hermanos y yo derrotamos a Him,llenos de odio claro...enterramos a las chicas en diferentes lugares pero aun seguiamos visitandolas a menudo...**

Aquel día perdí algo muy importante para mi..incluso mas que mi propia vida,sosteniendo un liston rojo en mi mano derecha y un ramo en la izquierda me pare enfrente de una tumba

Deje el ramo de flores de sakura o cherry Blossoms,tus favoritas ¿no?

"seguiré viviendo..solamente por ti"dije mientras sostenía fuertemente el listón con una mirada determinada"asi que solamente esperame ¿si?"dije a la tumba,suspire

"los muertos no pueden hablar pero si me escuchas quiero decirte que yo aun..Te amo"dije con una sonrisa dispuesto a irme

"¡Yo tambien te amo!"escuche una voz muy familiar

"¿Momoko?"dije sorprendido tenia que ser una broma ¿cierto?

"no es una broma Brick"dijo ella con una sonrisa

"¿como? yo te mate..."dije mirando el suelo

"al parecer mi cuerpo hubiera muerto en aquel momento pero de alguna manera con la sustancia pude sobrevivir..dejandome como en un estado de coma-"

"¡no importa!¡lo importante es que estas aquí!¡te extrañe mucho!"dije abrazándola

"yo también lo hize...te amo"respondiendo a mi abrazo en eso me separe y la mire a los ojos

"to también te amo"le dije por ultimo dando un beso que ella no dudo en corresponder

Definitivamente no te dejare ir otra vez...


	2. Verdes

Him nos esta controlando eso lo se muy bien...

La escena que veo delante mio no la puedo creer, estas enfrente de mi tratando de bloquear mis ataques sin embargo no mandándolos de regreso ¿porque?

"¡¿porque rayos no te defiendes?!¡te estoy matando!¡¿sabes?!"dije alterado para luego propinarle un golpe en el abdomen"¿sabes...?" dije lo ultimo triste,tu seguiste en silencio tratando de protegerte, no quiero a este paso yo...la terminare matando...

"¡MATAME!"dije frustrado mientras trataba de detener otro golpe mio hacia ti, inútilmente

"estúpido...¿como..me..puedes..pedir eso..a mi?"dijiste mientras que te propinaba otro golpe haciendo que te saliera sangre de la boca..."vive..."dijiste débilmente con una sonrisa,es la primera vez que la veo sonreír y no quiero que sea la ultima vez..

"¡NO!¡MATAME!¡Si me matas no morirás!si no yo...te terminare matando!¡no quiero eso!"

"si tu eres el que me mate entonces estará bien...no me importa morir por tus manos"me dijiste aun sonriendo tosiste sangra no..¡no quiero seguir viendo esa escena!

"¡¿donde quedo tu orgullo mujer?! a mi si me importa..."dije para luego mirar el suelo me duele mi corazón...¡DUELE MUCHO!

"mi orgullo...morio...cuando...te conoci"dijiste con una mirada gentil

"¿eh?"pregunte yo

"esta bien morir...mientras tu puedas vivir,esta bien"

¿como me puedes decir eso?eres la primera mujer que me reto,la que me entendía,la que me ayudaba,de la primera que me enamore...¿y me estas pidiendo que te mate?

"no..¡no digas eso!" y te di otro golpe ¡no quiero hacerlo!¡no quiero lastimarla!

"esta vez lo diste muy duro...mi vista se esta nublando.."dijiste mientras soltabas mas sangre de tu boca y del golpe que te acabo de dar

"¡no mueras!¡porfavor!lo único que quiero es que no mueras..¡porfavor!...¡no mueras!te lo suplico..."dije mientras que una lagrima se caia de mi ojo derecho tu levantaste tu mano para que con una mano secaras mis lagrimas aun sonriendo

"estúpido...eres ¿no?"dijo ella con una voz suave..

"¡¿entonces que quieres que haga?!¡no voy a dejarte morir!¡no lo haré!"dije sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir...

"vamos..termina conmigo..de...una buena vez,rapido¿quieres?"dijiste aun...

"¡NO!"grite fuertemente mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas caían de mis ojos..¡al diablo con el orgullo!¿como tener orgullo,cuando la mujer que amas esta muriendo en tus propias manos y lo peor del caso que tu haigas sido el que la dejo así?

"no... desperdicies tu...oportunidad de matarme para eso...fueron..creados,vamos ¿donde quedo tu orgullo hombre?que paso con el orgulloso Butch que nunca se rindió ni siquiera una vez...eso es lo bueno de ti,siempre me gusto eso de ti.."

¿porque eres tan cruel destino? se que he hecho muchas cosas malas al igual que mis hermanos pero no te vengas con ella!ella no tuvo la culpa de nada...

Vi a Him sonriéndome desde un edificio reía con malicia mis ojos se llenaron de odio inmediatamente,him ya me había dejado de manipular realmente quiere que suframos ¿no?

HIM,¡te golpeare hasta que te mueras!¡COMO LO ODIO!¿porque me tienen que arrebatar lo único que realmente amo..?

"no te vayas..por favor..."dije sujetandola fuertemente

"lo siento...ya casi es la hora...donde no podre mas abrir mis ojos...jamas"dijiste yo te apreté aun mas

"¡NO!¡NO TE DEJARE IR!¡JAMAS!"

"vamos..Butch..no seas egoísta..diablos..mis lagrimas están cayendo mas rápido..."dijiste al fin correspondiendo mi abrazo

"¡tu eres la egoísta!¡tu no piensas en los demás!"

"¡claro..que lo hago...!es por eso que quiero que me mates lo mas rápido posible...por favor considera mis sentimientos no quiero que te sientas culpable..yo...me enamore de ti,sin embargo el cruel destino decidió separarnos..adiós"

"¡No!"¿como se te ocurre enamorarme,para luego decirme adiós?¡mi corazon!¡duele

"me enamore de ti..sin querer...yo era muy orgullosa para aceptarlo...pero creo que mi corazón hizo la elección correcta..Te amo Butch...y siempre lo haré..pero,este sera el final...mas te vale no llorar...o si no...pues eso ya veras luego,adios"dijiste mientras cerrabas tu ojos

"¡no mueras!¡despierta!¡despierta!"dije moviendola muchas veces cada vez estaba mas fria, no queria aceptar la verdad...ella ya no estaba mas en este mundo.

"¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!¡DESPIERTA!kaoru..."llore desconsoladamente

¿porque el destino es tan cruel?

Ese dia mis hermanos y yo lloramos mucho pues habíamos perdido lo mas importante de nuestras vidas..aun no puedo olvidar tu voz,tu sonrisa,tu mirada...¡NO PUEDO OLVIDAR NADA DE TI!

Visite la tumba donde estaba Kaoru,todos los recuerdos de ti vienen a mi mente..

"Es imposible olvidarte...¿sabias?"dije mientras sacaba unas flores amarillas,me recuerdan a ti,después de todo llevan el mismo nombre,son hermosas...pero no tanto como tu lo eras...¡¿porque te fuiste?!Te amo..."

"y ya empezamos con lo sentimental..."escuche una voz detrás de mi

"¿huh?¿Kaoru...?"dije sorprendido no lo puedo creer..

"¿quien mas tonto?"dijiste con una sonrisa mi cuerpo se movió solo porque luego te abrace con un poco de fuerza

"¡te extrañe!no sabes cuanto lo hice..."dije mientras lagrimas caían de mis ojos

"yo también...Te amo,estúpido"

"y yo a ti estúpida..mas de lo que te imaginas así que no te vayas de nuevo¿quieres?"

"déjame pensar...no,no me iré lejos de ti"dijiste con una gran sonrisa no pude evitar darte un beso en esos labios de la persona que tan importante es para mi en este mundo y en cualquier lugar...

Si permaneces a mi lado toda mi vida entonces sere el hombre mas feliz del mundo...

* * *

¿Que les parecio? ya se q puse complete pero...no queria ser injusta con las personas que les gustan ButchxKaoru o BoomerxMiyako^^ asi como a mi me gusta mucho los rojitos:D BrickXMomoko~ tome la decision pensando en ti **leyendo** :P se como te gustan los verdes asi que espero que la hayas disfrutado^^


	3. Azules

Tu respiración suena agitada tratando de respirar lo cual era imposible para ti..

Te estaba matando...eso lo se muy bien.

Por fin,estoy matando a la bebita llorona...la razón de nuestra existencia,pero si ella ya no existe entonces ya no hay razón para vivir ¿cierto...?

Pero para eso fuimos creados,para... yo mientras elevaba una roca grande

"Lo siento..."dije mientras contenía mis lagrimas

"esta bien...hazlo...matame"dijiste con tu usual sonrisa"Te amo..."

¡No la quiero matar!¡por favor alguien...!¡mateme...y salvela a ella!¡un milagro porfavor!

"adios"escuche tus labios decir en un susurro mientras mi mano bajaba en contra de mi voluntad

"¡no lo haré!"dije mientras seguía resistiendo a golpearla contra esa roca que tenia en mi mano moviéndose aun en contra de mi voluntad"¡no dejare que eso pase!"dije mientras unas lagrimas caían de mis ojos

"no llores por favor...hazlo rápido..."dijiste con tu dulce voz

"¡No!"

"por favor...¿sabes?...me siento triste..pero no exactamente porque moriré..."

"¡tu no moriras!¡no lo harás!"dije mientras aun trataba de contenerme

"Boomer...me siento triste porque ya no podre ver mas a mis hermanas,sus sonrisas,ni siquiera a ti...eso me hace sentir muy triste..."dijiste mientras algunas lagrimas caían de tus ojos

"¡¿y como crees que me siento yo?!"dije alterado

"¿huh..?"

"fuimos creados para matarlas..."empece yo

"es por eso que te digo que me-"trataste de decir pero te interrupi

"pero si ustedes mueren...¿que razon tenemos para seguir viviendo..?"

"B-Bomer.."

"si tu mueres entonces...¡mi vida no tendrá ningún sentido!¡MATAME!¡si muero entonces tu vivirás!"dije

"¿como me puedes pedir que mate a la persona mas importante para mi..? me siento... triste de ya no poder estar mas en este mundo con mis hermanas viéndolas sonreír,enojarse,frustrarse que todo sea como antes,que ya no pueda estar mas a tu lado!eso me hace sentir triste!¡no quiero morir!"dijiste llorando

"eres una bebita llorona..."dije yo viendo el suelo al principio te sorprendiste pero luego me sonreiste

"lo se..."dijiste un poco apenada

"si tu te sientes triste..¡¿como crees que me siento yo?! no quiero que mueras...sin ti mi vida ya no tendrá sentido

"encontraras..algún sentido..uno nuevo...tu destino no es morir..aquí...se feliz...vive tu vida,por favor..."

"si tu no estas ahí entonces...¡ya no me importa seguir viviendo mas!¡no mueras por favor!"ya no me importa nada mas...¡lo unico que me importa ahora esta muriendo enfrente de mis ojos!¡no lo puedo permitir!

¿porque alguien no puede venir y matarme?no me importa como lo haga...¡solamente haganlo!¡porfavor!se que hecho muchas cosas malas pero lo único que pido es que...¡la salven!¡haganlo!

Mientras yo luchaba para no golpearte tu herida se estaba abriendo un poco mas cada minuto estabas sangrando mucho,por mi culpa...¡TODO ES MI CULPA!

Tus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo cada vez perdían un poco mas de su brillo volviéndose un poco mas oscuros...sin embargo no perdías la mirada gentil de tus ojos,me ves gentilmente sin ningún rencor...¿porque no me odias?te estoy matando,con mis propias manos ¿sabes?¡¿porque no me odias?!

Aunque si escuchara esas palabras de tu boca..mi mundo se habría acabado inmediatamente pero...si el odio hace que me mates...¡entonces esta bien!¡matame!pensaba yo mientras que la veia sangrar mis lagrimas no paraban de salir,alzaste tu mano con algunas de tus ultimas fuerzas acarisiaste mi cabello con una inocente sonrisa...

¡de verdad te amo mucho...!no quiero que mueras...¿porque el destino es tan cruel que no permite que puedas vivir?Him...¡gracias a el la estoy perdiendo!¡no lo perdonare!¡JAMAS! abres tu boca para decir algo con algunas de las fuerzas que te quedas pero se escucho casi como un susurro...

"estabien..no te preocupes...todo estará bien..."

"¡no lo estará!¡entiende!¡estas muriendo!"

"no me importa..si muero en manos de alguien prefiero que seas tu..no importa que nunca te dejare de amar...así que por favor matame"dijiste

"¡que egoista eres!"exclamé yo

"supongo que lo soy...lo siento...por ser egoista"dijiste con la misma sonrisa inocente mientras te acercabas cada vez mas a mi rostro tomandome con la guardia baja y plantando un beso en mis labios...fue hermoso pero...no duraría para siempre esto trate de disfrutarlo pero...como siempre algo lo impidia..quería que durara para siempre..pero supongo que no todas las veces hay finales feliz...¡pero...!¡realmente queria que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre!

Mientras me besabas,mi mano derecha se movió en contra de mi voluntad controlada por Him...te golpea fuertemente lo suficiente para como acabar tu vida...o mi vida

Hasta el ultimo momento no dejo de sonreír incluso antes de que ocurriera me susurraste un "te amo"

después de eso con todo el enojo que tenia golpea a Him con mis hermanos ayudandome...las PPG ya no estaban en este mundo seguramente...los tres teníamos los ojos llenos de rencor,derrotamos a Him fácilmente...pero llore desconsoladamente aquel dia junto a mis hermanos,¡no tenia ningun motivo mas para vivir!

"Incluso después de tu muerte te sigo recordando..."dije mientras me paraba enfrente de una tumba con unos girasoles en mis manos "¿donde estaras ahora?seguramente en el cielo..¡lejos de mi..!"algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero las retuve

"viviré...solamente por ti vivire"dije casi en un susurro antes de que sintiera unas pequeñas manos suaves en mis ojos cubriéndolos

"¿quien soy?"escuche una voz muy familiar para mi

"¡Miyako!"dije mientras me daba la vuelta y le daba un beso en los labios el cual correspondió "¡te extrañe!no sabes cuanto lo hice...Te amo"

"yo también lo hago y siempre lo hare"dijiste con una sonrisa y yo te bese de nuevo

Mi vida no tendría ningún sentido sin ti...pero si es por ti vivire aunque tal vez ya no estés en este mundo...

"pero tengo una duda Boomer"

"¿que es?"pregunte yo

"¿como sabes mi nombre verdadero?"dijiste yo solamente sonrei y te abrace mientras que un sonrojo invadía mis mejillas

"¡eso es un secreto!"dije yo sonrojado

Mis hermanos ya sabíamos quienes eran desde hace mucho tiempo...sabemos todo de ustedes...empezamos hacerlo como un plan para destruirlas pero en lugar de eso nos enamoramos cada vez queríamos saber aun mas de ustedes...mas..y mas y nos terminamos enamorando completamente de ustedes.¿quien lo diría?

* * *

¿Les gusto?¿Reviews?¿Likes?:D


End file.
